Idea Of Honor
by Hikyuu jorrgenson
Summary: Tweaked by one of my TW buddies *Yes, TW is a real Zone.net clan*


Prologue  
  
I Am Hikyuu, through my travels i was known as Ashura-Ookami, the Fighting Wolf Demon, by a member of the Minnesota tribe. My father died long ago leaving me, his freebirth son, to protect my family's honor. He was a great warrior, part of the Ghost Bears Keshik. He had fought in the name of the Khan for many years. through my travels, i learned that my father had attained a vast wealth that was heired to me, i then spent my life to regain my fathers pride, i came back after 2 years of travel and confronted the Khan. I fought for my fathers bloodname, Jorrgenson, a great Ghost Bear leader from the begining of the clans. scars left on me from that battle still bleed after 3 years, these are malicious wounds, and they will not heal until the warriors intent has been made clear.  
  
The Seeds of Revenge  
  
When men hunt for fame, they find it, only it was not what they wanted when they first started the trip.  
  
"The Dead Zone" Unaffiliated Febuary 5, 3068  
  
Under low power, a large force of Draconis cruisers were scouting the area of "The Dead Zone", next to the remnants of Smoke Jaguar Homeworlds. After the succesful defeat of the Smoke Jaguars by Davion Forces, the Draconis began the hunt for the rest that may have fallen back into uncharted space. one of the commanding soldiers was Nathan, he was a mercenary for the Draconis, part of the Wolves Dragoons. he was a self Exiled Clansmen, and not many learned about his past, those who knew were long since dead.  
  
slowly they patrolled, leaving no area unturned as they began scanning for planets and vessels. Power armor units, resembling clan elementals,were sent out to collect any debree or data for evidence that the dying clan had retreated to this dead space. the "dead zone" was this large area that was supposed to have no planets, but after the rising of the clans, that idea changed, and now the Inner Sphere realized there was still much more out there than they had realized.  
  
Nathan still refusing traits of the Inner Sphere and their use of contractions, said , "This 'Joyride' into hell better pay well, Sir. I am not interested in traveling into the darkness of empty space for no reason." The general thinks to himself, "Talking like that makes him sound like a holovid of an old star league general."   
  
"Trust me, if there's any Smoke Jaguar here, you Wolves Dragoons will be very needed. And, we shall pay you well. If, we finally erradicate this clan. We must show them that the Inner Sphere aren't afraid, and that we can easly beat them at their own game of vandalistic raids and attacks.", said the general. "Sir, I am sorry to say, but the Clans are much stronger than you think. Testing their abilities would not be a pretty sight.", said Nathan smiling.  
  
The general then asked, "So then, Nathan, why did you leave "Clan Ghost Bear" and become a mercenary? If the Clans are so powerful, why didn't you stay?" Nathan stared into the eyes of the general with his cold blue eyes of defiance and said, "My history is of no importance to you. And as long as I am paid, I no longer care which side wins." His stature showed. Clan warriors were short, but rather built. Nathan was about 5'11", taller than normal, but the General was atleast 6'4". In either case, the general was petrified at the strange and almost not human nature of this clansman.  
  
A power armor soldier called over the comm system in the command center. "we found a ship in low power, its obviously a clan jumpship, but sir, this isn't a smoke jaguar ship", "Well, what the hell is it?" replied the general., " its.. got a wolf head on it?"  
  
the captain looked puzzled, "Why would Clan Wolf be over here?" another elemental reported "this isn't a clan wolf ship sir, this has a metallic looking wolf head, this is a totally different clan, but we haven't seen this sign before, so we can't tell you really who it is." The Commander sat in the Captains chair and looked at the image the elemental broadcasted through the minature camera strapped to his armors head. The image was a wolf, metallic, with a full face, it was something the commander had never seen before. he worried a possible new clan was here. "maybe its the Minnesota Tribe?" asked the commander.  
  
"That is not the Minnesota Tribe or any other Clanner orginization you know." said Nathan, amazed after returning to the brig, realizing what that picture was. " that is the rogue Clan Thunder Wolf...", "Who?" the commander wondered. "ahem, sir, I wish to take special priority over this mission." the commander rested his elbows on the chair arms and crossed his hands, he said, "your a mercenary, and we hired you because you have express intelligence on the Clans, if you feel you must take this mission on soley I have no real problems with it, I shall issue a large force of Mechs and ground units to go with your command, and a portion of our Naval vessels .", "thank you sir." Nathan walked out of the command room, thinking to himself, "I have found you, at last, I can die in peace!"  
  
Return Of an old Face  
  
When a man gains a reputation of fear and hatred, he is often noticed no matter were he goes, therefore he can never find peace.  
  
Thunderwolf Clan Space Genisis March, 7, 3068  
  
A dark figure pulled into the pilots lounge on Genisis, the central planet of the Thunder Wolves, he slowly walked in, he had a black shirt on, with Camo Fatigues, wearing a long olive brown duster, a leather belt around his waiste concealing a weapon that was holstered on it, he was a young man, with red blonde hair and black sunglasses, with a strange cross shaped scar on his right cheek. he sat down at the bar and asked for a drink. The Bartender quickly replied for his request and a small glass was set infront of the stranger.  
  
Three Trueborn warriors at the other side of the bar noticed the young man had a codex, and remembered the scar on his cheek, they realized who he was. slightly drunk, they made their way over to the man,. "Hey.. your that freebirth pilot are you not?" asked one of the soldiers. "what if I am? am I not allowed to have a drink?" answered the warrior sarcastically. "We do not like your kind here! especially you, dishonoring the clans by recieving a bloodname!, I got a good mind to take care of you myself." said another one of the drunk pilots. "I do not think starting a fight here will solve anything within the clans. Take your means of petty violence elswhere." Replied the warrior coldly.  
  
Another pilot, John, known on the field as "Firebird", watched this incident from the corner of the room. "Let us show this freebirth were his place is!" one of the pilots lunged forward at the freebirth pilot. the warrior dropped down to avoid his fist, and elbowed the drunk pilot right in the stomach, he then spun on his heels and pushed him away with his other arm. He stood back up and popped his knuckles. "You guys really do not act like trueborn warriors, show some dignity.". "How dare you!" said one of the pilots as he fired a punch towards the warriors face. the warrior swayed to the right as the punch grazed by his face. "you should not have done that." he then stooped down, grabbed the weapon holstered on his belt, a tanto blade used by samurai, he didnt unsheath it, because of its wood handle and sheath, he pulled the entire sheath out of the hoster and busted the pilot right in the mid section with it. The warrior fell down, his eyes blank and gasping for breath. the freebirth pilot spun on his heels forward and delivered a blow to the third pilots head, quickly knocking him out.  
  
The freebirth warrior sat down, and set his knive and sheath back into is belt, and took a drink. then he heared a clapping noise in the backround, it was the warrior from the corner of the bar. John walked up to the warrior and sat by him. "Good Job, I guess when your freebirth, not alot of people accept you, even in Clan Thunder wolf, Eh Hikyuu?"  
  
the Two warriors sat at the bar, talking. "So John, you could still tell it was me after two years of traveling?" asked Hikyuu. "well of course my freind, you can definately tell the Jorrgenson in you when you fight, and when they said freebirth, I instantly knew the "Dark Wolf" had returned." Hikyuu laughed as john said this, "so, hows the Higher Command taking my leave of absence, im sure Daniel did not approve?" he asked with a smile, knowing all well that Daniel wouldn't be as upset as most commanders would. "well Hik, I suggest you just exclude it from conversation, just in case he is mad."  
  
" I have to tell ya John, sometimes, I wonder why we even fight.", John looked at him, puzzled "what did you find in the Inner Sphere?" Hikyuu looked at his drink, "they are having just as much of a bad time as we are, warring with eachother and what not, luckly Thunder Wolf is not in all this, some of the fighting I saw out there could scare any warrior, the Stiener and Davions have been fighting since thier leader Ian Dresari took back his command."  
  
Jhon wondered, "what of the clans?" Hikyuu looked up and the dusty picture behind the bartender, "if they keep it up, there will no longer be "the Clans", it may soon just be us, Smoke Jaguar has been anihilated, the rest are warring over their own political and other nonsense, it is as if we are the only civilized people here." John spun around on the barstool and leaned against the table, " well, if they do get wiped out, we will just scrap whats left and continue fighting." John looked at Hikyuu but his face did not change.  
  
John just sat there looking at the ground thinking, when Hikyuu said with a higher spirit in his voice,"we, I mean, Naomi, she is having a son soon." Jhon was amazed, not usually did Mechwarriors have children naturally. "well, Hikyuu, congratulations, but are you sure you want him to go through life as a freebirth?" Hikyuu gave him a stern look, "you do remember John, I too am a freebirth, and the first to ever carry a bloodname, thanks to the Khan of the Ghost Bear Clan, besides, its not like I can now control his fate." Jhon asked, "but they wont want to accept him as a mechwarrior very easily, not alot of people have the skill to accomplish that." Hikyuu replied, "I do not wish him to fight. I will not let him go through what I went through, if hes in another Caste, atleast he can be free to be himself, and unchanged by the sight of people dying. after visiting the other worlds and the Houses of the inner sphere, I have realized, after I die, no more shall anyone from my blood fight, Naomi and I want it that way, I do not want to see my son perish, and I do not want him to know what his father did." Jhon tried to say something but Hikyuu gave him a glare that could put fear into a man, John turned away.  
  
Jhon sat there, as Hikyuu continued "but, enough of my idealistic attitude, come, lets get the others in the Star and I will show you something very interesting."  
  
Hikyuu and John walked down the street to the Base, wich was about a mile away. The city was very large, with all kinds of lights and full of life. bieng so close to the base, alot of miltary funding went into the city so it was very prosperous. Many pilots from the base hung out at the bars and Pilot lounges, and sometimes the other areas of the city not likely to be mentioned. the city also had a major mining area, wich aslo lead to a comm array, making the city a center of commerce.  
  
When They arrived at the entry gate of the Base, the guard asked them for their Codex, then he let them proceed into the fortified walls. They turned their way towards the barracks, trying to keep out of the way of the Mechs and vehicles patrolling the inner walls, a Mech could easily squash a human accidently, so they were on their best to be careful. The base itself was very large, containing the Kheshik Galaxy as well as the Ground Force Delta Galaxy, there was also Beta Galaxy For ready to ship pilots for other destinations, Hikyuu and Jhon happened to be in the Beta Galaxy, Wolves Cluster, Zeta Trinary, Third star, a rather boring name, but since Thunder Wolves had Given the order to start Putting their Warriors in a Chain of command and Ranking, the Stars and Trinary names were just temporary until they could actually find names for them.  
  
They soon made their to the pilots Barracks for Zeta Trinary. Krom, the Commander of Third star, was playing Poker with Harras and Dave, the other two warriors in Third Star. Harras looked at his cards, then placed them down, "Three Kings.", "Crap.." said Dave, "all i have is 2 pair." he folded, Krom spread his cards on the table and leaned back, "full house, guess i win again.", Hikyuu Smiled and reached for Kroms right arm, revealing a small deck of cards hooked to his wrist," well, i see nothing has changed about you in 2 years Krom, you still have not won a game of poker without this contraption strapped to your wrist." Krom smiled, "Hey, How is it going my freind, enjoy your trip through the Inner Sphere?", "Well, yes, but i have something you all must see, after working so long in the IS i found a very amazing battlemech, i must show you."  
  
Hikyuu Brought the group into the mechbay, were a loader truck had cargo strapped down and covered with a tarp. "Ok, Jason, remove the cables and the tarp, lets get her standing." shouted Hikyuu over the Catwalks railing. "yes sir!" said the servant as he began the process, Hikyuu and the rest began to walk towards the Stariway leading to the mechbay floor, "So, Hikyuu, why do you not have bondsmen so they could do this work instead of having to pay servants to do so?"asked Krom. Hikyuu Laughed, "you know i would never dishonor a warrior by letting him live with the shame of bieng beaten and not die.", "well i guess thats true, but it would keep your fathers wealth from runnning, he did leave you a very large inheritance i know, but the Mines are soon gonna run dry.", Hikyuu replied, "yes, thats why im not waisting my money on useless things of value, the servants are mainly because i do not have the skill to do everything, they are my hands so that i may accomplish any task needed."  
  
Once on the floor of the mechbay, the Star immediatley saw what the cargo was, a new battlemech. "Gentlemen, meet the newest form of Clan technology, the Wolven!". It was a very large mech, assault class, "This is a mech me and TJ worked on before i left, taking the plans to my Fathers planet, and having the labor caste construct it, it has the latest in Thunder Wolves Heat Bank technology, as well as extensive omni tech, the design is so standard, almost any weapon can fit on the arms and Torso placements,we used TJ's new Heat Bank system to drop the heat, and the armor is all heat treated and diamond woven for extra strength. I installed Ice Hellion jumpjets so it has a high jump range, and loaded an extensive array of Weapons, i have a clan gauss, one Er ppc, 2 Rotary Autocannons, and 4 Lrm 10 packs and one 15 pack mounted on its shoulder, it can also haul about an extra 15 tons of missle packs over its max weight.  
  
The others took a look at the mech, as Harras went on the crane and checked out the Battlemechs cockpit, it was about 80 tons, its head, and legs resembled a wolf, while the center torso and arms were humanoid, obviously why Hikyuu had called the mech Wolven. Hikyuu smiled, "I wanted a mech to honor the wolf, this is a good design, nice range weapons and a great amount of armor and speed, the Ice Hellion JumpJets really give it a nice touch, also not the claws over each finger, another good advantage."  
  
The rest were amazed at the craftmanship that had been placed into the design of the battlemech, it was even painted black with red war stripes, and had the Dark Wolf emblem on it, both signs of Hikyuu's battlemech. "so, Hik, is this why you left for two years to journey through the Inner Sphere?."asked Dave, "no." Hikyuu replied, "But this was part of it, i had to go there because one of the Scout ships from my fathers company found another planet that had high mineral status, the parts was ordere from our company.", "Why would they send you parts and supplies for an 80 ton war machine?" asked Harras, " 'needed protection' ", said Hikyuu, "Plus my father had ties with Merchants from his journeys though the inner sphere."  
  
"well, now that you have seen "Shotsie",and since it is time to report to mess hall, let us be off, and let Jason and his techs work on the battlemech." said Hikyuu, Escorting his friends to the Dinning Quarters.  
  
Old Wounds  
  
Dead Zone  
  
3 jumps from Thunder Wolf Territory  
  
March 15, 3068  
  
The Thunderwolf Jumpship was deserted, except for an old hand held cpu with coordinates that a Pilot forgot to scramble the memory from. It had jumps for five other planets. Later sending the Scientists in, they found that an imprint in the sails was an entire system, later bieng deemed as the Thunder Wolf occupation Zone, relaying it to conventional maps, they located the planet that they were heading to.the two Draconis War Class Jumpship, Carrying 6 Union C Dropships each, were on route to the coordinates the Thunder Wolf Planetary Coordinates.  
  
Nathan was sitting in his Captains barracks, admiring the view of outer space, "How long has it been? 7 years? how i longed for the day, they day i will crush you for what you did to me! .." He was interupted by a knock on the door, "who is it?" he asked in a commanding voice, "luetenant Beuman, sir, i have a report on the status of the Wolve's dragoons jumpships." "come in, luetenant.", the leutenant, a young man, about 19, stepped into the officer's Quarters. "um, sir..", Nathan intereupted him, "If your going to tell me something, get some guts and quit studdering, I am not patient.", "Yes sir," replied Beuman, "The Wolf Dragoons say they are almost to the Clan Thunder Wolf Border, and that they shall meet us when we get there, they have your command, plus 3 divisions of mechs and 4 divisions of heavy battle armor , and some ground units as well, to accompany our 8 divisions of Mechs, 8 divisions of ground and air forces, and 5 divisions of light battle armor, the commander of the wolf dragoons says, ' do not fail me, it is coming out of your pay."  
  
"thank you leutenant, you may leave.", the young man saluted, and then turned about face and left the room. "I know thats not going to be enough for a full war with them, they have long since been whording their forces, ill have to use every possible weapon, even the battle cruisers and dropships to defeat them, but all i want from them is him. but before then i want to take everything from him, just as he did me!"  
  
as his thoughts wandered they traveled back seven years, to a Trial of Bloodright in the Ghost Bears, a fresh warrior, was given by direct order the ability to pursue his fathers Bloodname, out of all the 15 warriors claiming the name he chose the best, Alan Jorrgenson, Nathans father. The two fought the longest fight known in the Clans, the new warrior used every possible tactic, And he was still a fresh pilot, no older than Nathan, yet this boy was winning, and finally, Alan's leg was blown off in a missfire, the Khan ordered the battle to continue, but Alan's Executioner would never win the fight, and the fresh warrior defeated him, a shot that hit the reactor, causing the mech to explode.  
  
Alan's body was never found, not a trace was left from the blast. Nathan's mind came back into focus, tears streaming down his face. "no matter what, you will pay! even if i have to give my life away! the Dishonor you gave to my father, i will make sure your death will be just as his!"  
  
Bosque Clan ThunderWolf Space  
  
March 30, 3068  
  
"Aww! crap! why did we get transported to this god awful planet, there is not a major city for miles!" Hikyuu whined, "Why does the Khan think a tour of Duty through the Territory is important?" "Quit your bellyaching, Hik. We must do as the Khan says, just think of it as that time you traveled with the Minnesota Tribe." said Harras, "Well, yeah, but we were raiding planets then, it was fun!, this Farming planet is boring!" replied Hikyuu. "well it seems your attitude changes when you are not showing off or fighting." said Krom, smiling as they passed down the hallway from the Dropship Landing Zone to the Main Conference room.  
  
Bosque was a agricultural planet, around the rim of the colinized Thunder Wolf space, limited industry, millitary, and commerce, it was a planet based on farming, the rivers through the terrain flooded periodically, and then the rain coming from the large sea that was next to the main body of land made the soil great for growing cash crop and food, as well as a large supply of livestock, which made the colinization of the real thunder wolves very easy, preying on some of the livestock, as well as the game and wildlife.  
  
when they entered the room, a familiar face was there, Paula Kerensky, Galaxy commander of Beta Galaxy, "Oh man, she is going to tear me apart, leaving without any type of report on the matter, you guys will cover for me right?" Hikyuu said nervously, "well, since we could not afford loosing a pilot, especially since all the backup pilots are green rookies..." said Krom, "Thanks man, i knew you guys would help.", "But hik, you should have told her in the first place." Harras said with a smile, "Well, if you were a commander in a clan, would you let a warrior travel into the inner sphere? i did not think she would allow it.", Harras thought for a moment, "i guess your right, we will just say you were in Ghost Bear visiting old friends."  
  
"Well, Third Star, welcome to Bosque, Hikyuu, i see your back.." her tone changed, as she looked agressively at him, "Were, may i ask, have you been? you were scheduled for duty, and then you dissapeared." Hikyuu scratched the back of his head and laughed, "well, a freind of mine in Ghost Bear was getting married,I had to go, I was the best man. It was such short notice i could not get to you, the HPG was a day late, so i had to go."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously, "you guys knew about this?", Krom answered, " well, we knew after he left, we returned to the barracks to find a Holovid from Hikyuu that he had important business, we did not know it would take so long, so we did not tell anybody.", She sighed, " I guess so, anway, let us get to business. you guys will be heading to the coastal reigon of the planet, theres not alot of defense there at the moment, and since your on a tour of duty we best make use of you. There is one harbor city, Pearl City, it is a medium class city with some recreation, which i know you guys will take advantage of heavily since we are not at war, the Harbor has Fishing companies, so if there happens to be a fight there, your first three objectives are to protect the Harbor, and protect the millitary base, your third it to get them out of the area and defeat them, the small forest behind the city should provide good cover, but make sure that city is untouched."  
  
Hikyuu had liked the part about the Medium class city, that meant that there would be alot of things to do, maybe even a pilots lounge. he could find something to amuse himself in this city. "your Assets are a star of ground units, 3 points of elementals, and a star of aircraft, plus some newly added missle batteries for base protection, we have 2 naval vessels heading in from the opposite port in case of a water attack, but likely this planet will be under no threat, so you should not have to worry about this.", "Hey Paula, any news from TJ?" asked Hikyuu, wondering were he was at the moment, "No Hik, he has not said anything on his wereabouts, ask him when you return back to Genisis in August. You may now prepare your mechs for transportation in at 1400 Hours, dismissed."  
  
As they walked out of the room and to the mechbay, Hikyuu asked Dave, "hey man, why so quiet?", "It is just that, soon, i shall have to go to a solahma if i do not find a warrior who can best me,this may be my last station, i have just been thinking about it." Dave was old for a mechwarrior, atleast 40, and after a while they were sent to the "retirement" unit, Sohlama. For every warrior it was a disgrace to live to thier natural death, it was every warriors dream to die in combat. "well Dave," said Hikyuu, " just be glad you are still good enough of a pilot that no one can kill you, when you die that will be remembered." Dave smiled, "I guess you are right Hik, i guess you are right."  
  
The Mechbay was full of Labor Castes trying to load the Five mechs on the large flatbeds for transport, thier was not a dropship in the area, so they had to ground transport the whole Lance, which was an assault Class lance, Kroms Dire Wolf, Hikyuu's new Wolven, Harras's Warhawk, Jhons Blacknight, and Daves Dire Wolf. they were soon all loaded, exactly at 1400 Hours, and they began the move for Pearl City.  
  
Hikyuu Started his Mech, its freshly built Clan XL engine roaring with life, pumping mounds of energy through the 80 ton mech, the rest of the star also began revving thier Fusion Reactors as they proceeded to to forest, 1.5 kilometers from the base, well away from the City. Once there they began to set themselves up throughout the forest and proceeded in War Game Training, in a free for all fight.  
  
The call to start was given, Hikyuu pushed his throttle forward as the mechs engine roared to life and the Wolven crashed through the forest, he pushed his jumpjets and soared in the air over the trees to see everything, a mech showed up on Hikyuus electromagnetic sensors, it was Harras and his Warhawk. Harras unleashed his LRM 15's and PPC's at Hikyuu, the PPC's hit, but the missles were evaded by the decent of the Mech. as Hikyuu fell he raised his right arm and fired his PPC into Harras's mech, causing serious simulated damage, he then turned towards harras and fired his entire arsenal, causing enough force to throw Harras off balance. He got control before he fell, and launch a shoot and pray PPC assault that missed Hikyuu as he fired another missle strike into Harras. Harras mech shutdown,simulating the end of his mech. "Damn, Hik, that mechs pretty dangerous." said harras, taking off his neurohelmet.  
  
Suddenly Hikyuu heared rapid firing autocannons, that meant Dave had found the rest of them. Hikyuu smiled as he turned towards the sound and jumpjetted up to see the three others fighting. Dave was unleashing barrages from his support fire Dire Wolf, which had RAC 5's. he was tearing off kroms armor, as well as keepin Jhons Blacknight busy, Hikyuu saw the damages on Jhon and fired his dual RAC 5's at him while he was in mid air, Johns mech shut down as John ustrapped himself and removed his helmet, "crap." he said.  
  
"Krom, you need any help?" asked Hikyuu sarcastically over the Comm. Kroms UAC 20's blasted as Johns center torso was ripped apart, his mech also shut down. "No Hickup, now its you that needs help." Realizing he was out tonned by the Dire Wolf, Hikyuu reversed and jumped up into the air. Krom unleashed his twin UAC 20's that smashed into Hikyuu's armor, the fake duds caused the simulator to create an unbalanced gryo as the Wolven fell on its back. Krom stood over hikyuu about to bear his autocannons, when hikyuu hit the jumpjets and his mech dragged across the ground. Krom was stunned by the crazy manuever, the mech could get seriously damaged. Hikyuu moved his torso up to redirect the jumpjest and he landed ,skidding across the ground and making large ruts in it, he let go of everything onto Kroms mech as Kroms UAC 20 rounds missfired into the ground, sending up plumes of white smoke. Hikyuu turned and jumped away from Krom as he waited for his weapons to charge, Krom missed again with the UAC's, Hikyuu turned towards Krom and jumped backwards, raising his left arm he unleashed a PPC and RAC 5 shot into Kroms mech, then turned his torso towards him and unleashed his Missle packs and both RAC's, Kroms mech shutdown.  
  
"Man Hikyuu, you get used to that mech and it will be dangerous." said Krom, "yeah, its an easy target short range like that, too bad i could not implement my claws." Krom turned off the sim program on his mech, "well, lets get back to training, then you guys can go out and mess around in the city."  
  
Hikyuu walked through the city as the rest went to the bars, he wanted to get a eye of the place. It was a medium class city, so it wasnt amazing like the cities on Genisis, but it did have its sights, they had a japanese Sushi resturaunt, witch intrigued Hikyuu, he decided after his tour he would stop by. there were also a few riverboat casinos next to the delta, and a wide range of markets and shops. "Naomi would love this place, i better send a message to them as soon as get back to the base, ill get some pictures to wire to her." he said with a smile. HPG transmitters were the only way he could send Naomi anythign within their lifetime, mail did not move through the systems and planets very easy. Hikyuu decided to try his luck at the Casino, never having actually played for real money, except the penny games against the rest in his star.  
  
After loosing about 1000 C-bills overall, Hikyuu decided it was best to withrdraw from the tables and make his way back for the Base, after stopping at the bar. When he walked in the eyes in the room were instantly on him, not alot of warriors were ever garrisoned here, and sometimes the civilians felt they were Gods of the Battlefield..  
  
"your that freebirth pilot here are you not?" asked the bartender as Hikyuu sat down, "Well, yes, if that is what this is about," he looked around, "Why are they looking at me?". "Well," the bartender said, "Folks here think your somewhat of a hero, most people here live their lives as civilians, hardly any make it to warrior status. you inspire them because you are the first and probably last freebirth pilot to ever recieve a Bloodname, it gives these people hope. that is why the armored personnel here is so high, they all want to be warriors."  
  
Hikyuu looked amazed, "well, i never thought of it like that, the reason i ever wanted to be a warrior is because my father was a great leader, i have always wanted to be like him." "Want anything?" Asked the bartender, " bring me a drink, scotch if you serve it here." "Sure thing, by the way, stay away from that corner of the bar," the bartender pointed to the very back, 4 or 5 guys were looking at him, "Those are the only Trueborn millitary here, they may not notice you, but just try and keep out of their way, they aren't the best of folk around here." Hikyuu eyed them, but did not turn towards them, " Yeah, i get that alot." he said without any sarcasm or humor, he knew this was not going to be good.  
  
He was served his scotch and as he was drinking he listened to the Trueborn pilots talking, making sure they did not say anything, "It is him i tell you, it is that filthy surat that insults our clan, i can tell that scar anywere." "Yeah, you could be right, i have an idea.." This was what Hikyuu was listening for, he put on his sunglasses and called the bartender over, "Are weapons permitted at social areas?" He asked, "Well, all guns are banned near the city, does that help?" Hikyuu made sure his Tanto was ready, " Yes, that will be all, it is going to get bad here in a second, make sure the rest get away, im going to try and move them into the street." The bartender looked at the trueborns, then at Hikyuu, "oh man, you're not serious are you?" Hikyuu nodded, and as he heared the boots from the trueborn pilots walking towards him, he stood up from the bar. The first soldier turned him around and grabbed him up by his collar, " I knew it, it is him sir, lets bust his face right now." the commander of this Point pushed the soldier and made sure Hikyuu was released, " Excuse me, Surat, i wish to Challenge you in a Circle Of Equals, your insult to the clans disgusts me, and i refuse to let you walk without justice." Hikyuu looked into the Commanders eyes, "You see this scar, this is my justice, but if you wish, i will gladly accept your challenge."  
  
"If you permit me, sir, may we fight outside the bar, i do not wish the civilians any trouble, and please leave your pistol with your comrads, any other weapon besides firearms, i bear my Tanto blade, what have you?" said Hikyuu, his tone of voice changing to a very powerful one, his honor did not permit him to act like a fool infront of this warrior. "Fine." said the trueborn warrior, handing his gun and coat to his 2nd, then drawing a bootknife hidden under his pantleg, "I bear my bowie Knife, shall we begin?". Hikyuu did not say anything, only nodding and watching his target intently.  
  
The pilot rushed Hikyuu, his knife in a stabbing position, he brought it down on Him in a powerful stab, Hikyuu drew his tanto and sheath and blocked the blade, then pushed the warriors arm aside, he rushed the pilot and elbowed him in the stomach, sending him back. The pilot kept his footing, and ran at him again with a hard left punch wich fell Hikyuu, surprised that the warrior could keep standing, "Hes not going to be easy." said Hikyuu to himself, wiping the blood from his lip, he charged again, but when the warrior tried to stab him, Hikyuu leaped aside to the warriors right and with the tanto smashed him in the back of the head, sending the warrior down.  
  
The pilot got back to his feet slowly, Hikyuu stood there to wait for him to strike, showing honor in not attacking him on the ground. When the pilot got standing again, he flied at hikyuu and tried to tackle him, "There is my chance." said hikyuu, Grabbing the warriors wrist, he spun it around and pushed on the warriors elbow, throwing him down, the warrior rolled over to get up, when a tanto blade came within millimeters from his face, barely touching his nose. " this fight is over, my friend." Said Hikyuu, sheathing his blade and replacing it in its loop. "In the future remember that I have paid for my name with my own blood, I cannot be given justice after it has been dealt." He walked away down the street. One of the pilots went for him but his commander stopped him, "No, leave him alone..", "But sir--" "No!" said the commander, "That guy was toying with me, you four are no match for him, he could have easily killed all of us, yes he may be freebirth, but hes still dangerous." They watched as he slowly walked away.  
  
"Damn, why can I not stay out of trouble!" Said Hikyuu, " Every time, 'Freebirth' this, 'Freebirth' that, 'Oh me hate you, you freebirth, me smash!', and they call me uncivilized." Hikyuu Winced as he cleaned his wounds at the barracks. "Well, the good part is Hik, you did not recieve any serious injuries." Said harras, reading a newspaper on the local news and weather, " just try and stay out of trouble next time, or Krom will make sure you wont have an ass for them to kick." Hikyuu smiled, and the Bugle call for lights out was given,"Well, lets get some shut eye, krom is likely going to work our asses off again." Said Hikyuu, climbing up to his top bunk.  
  
It was late at night and harras had heared someone outside, so he went to investigate. He walked out of the Barracks and saw Hikyuu sitting on the shoulder of his mech, looking at the nearby coastal mountains, "Hey Hik, what are you doing up there?" he asked, wiping his eyes from sleep, "I am listening to wolf calls, they are hunting tonight." He said, turning around to the mountains again, "And there is another wolf out tonight.." Harras looked up at him for a second, "What do you mean?" he asked as he climbed up the ladder bars up the mech. Hikyuu looked down at harras and back at the mountain, "There is a Lone Wolf out tonight, likely thrown out of the pack." Harras stared off at the mountain, he heared the voice of a single wolf call out a mournful, lonesome howl. "Wow, you know more about the thunder wolves than i do Hikyuu, how could you tell that was a Lone Wolf?" he asked, "Before i came to Clan Thunder Wolf, i stayed on a planet like this in this occupation Zone, there was very few people and mostly i spent my days doing farm work for neighboring estates. I spent much time studying the wolves and the wolf pack that was there, because it was very strange actually.." he said smiling." when i saw the pack the first time i was cutting wheat when they showed up in the woods, looking at me, i took no notice to the pack until one wolf caught my eye." Harras looked at him, "Why was that one wolf so important?" "Well," Hikyuu said "This wolf was dark, almost black on his back, with long fur and red eyes and smaller than the other wolves, he was the Omega wolf, the last in the chain of order."  
  
" The other wolves picked on him and tried to circle him and drive him out, but that wolf would not let them 5 feet from him, he was all and determined to keep his rank, and they finally drew back, he kept fighting them throughout my time on that planet. When i left he had become Alpha Male, and stood there watching me as i got on the dropship, like he was thanking me for inspiration, when i should have thanked him, He looked like the design that crazy old Nova Cat in the Minnesota tribe drew in the sand when he called me a demon of destruction and mayhem, he inspired me to join Thunder Wolves to gain back my fathers pride."  
  
Harras nodded and looked back up at the mountain, the Pack was calling out thier Threat, where each wolf howled in a different note so the pack sounded bigger. "Heh, they must have heared us talking, and want a fight." Hikyuu stood up and actually let out a loud howl back at the wolves, the wolves howled back, less as loud. "I think they got the message." said Hikyuu, Harras laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Do not stay up all night freind, we have much training to do tommorow." 


End file.
